Millimeter wave (MMW) detection and block conversion systems tend to be costly. As a result, they are not included in systems or less effective low cost subsystems are utilized. The current state of the art falls in two categories: (1) crystal video receivers (CVRs) which are low cost but include low sensitivity detection of the envelope of the MMW transmission; and (2) RF channelization/conversion which is similar to microwave detection and conversion but costly due to performance limitations of components such as mixers, amplifiers, transmission lines and filters.